


一辆感恩节南瓜车

by Ketermezo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketermezo/pseuds/Ketermezo
Summary: 感觉整件事都过于荒谬, 有点想笑却又为了无来由的羞耻感难过起来。估计是被看破了强忍住的紧张, 在开始解衬衫扣子之前Kuma凑过来, 和自己交换了一个意料之外的温柔的吻。
Kudos: 1





	一辆感恩节南瓜车

整晚的一切都带着虚浮的色彩, 窗外这城市凌晨时分的夜色深浓, 整个房间唯一的光源来自桌上的台灯, 逆着光看过去Kuma的脸沉在阴影里看不清五官, 上半身倒是被浮光镀了一层暖黄色的轮廓, 隐约能看出头发毛绒绒的质感。感觉整件事都过于荒谬, 有点想笑却又为了无来由的羞耻感难过起来, 估计是被看破了强忍住的紧张, 在开始解衬衫扣子之前Kuma凑过来, 和自己交换了一个意料之外的温柔的吻。

头有点晕, 在亲吻的间隙模模糊糊想着果然这人的体温和看上去一样低。就算还隔着一层衬衫, 刚抱在一起时依旧因为低温瑟缩了一下, 反倒是之后把手探进对方头发里的时候感受到了一点微茫的暖意。之后手就不老实地滑进了对方的领口, 先是手指在在对方突砺的锁骨上流连了几圈, 接着得寸进尺地把整只手都贴了上去。人自然也是伏到了对方胸口上, 气氛实在太过合适所以又一次亲到了一起, 舌尖混合着唾液纠缠在一起, 在酒精的苦涩味之外尝到了柠檬糖的味道。

(真受不了, 这么多年了口味还是没变过啊。)

体温开始升高了, 生理上有点喘不过气, 心理上却逐渐接受了自己赤裸上半身凌晨一点出现在异性房间里的事实, 羞耻感退却之后开始正经思考当下的处境。没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗,gal上说这时候好像应该是要等着对方把手伸到自己发育程度十七岁左右的胸部上解锁新一张CG, 以趴跪姿势乖巧地含住对方的下体, 或者脱了裙子直接直白地进到真正R18部分。

"嘛, 交给我来就好。"

被从苦境拯救了, 听对方带着隐约笑意的声音, 应该是看出来自己在想什么了, 干脆自暴自弃在床上平躺成一条咸鱼。虽然闭着眼却能感受到Kuma搁在自己胸口揉弄的手。也没什么感觉嘛, 这么想着窃笑起来:

"发育不完全还真是抱歉啊”

"很可爱。"

这么说着又一次埋下头去, 舌尖第一次接触到胸部的时候因为独特的湿黏感颤抖了一下, 却在连续不断的舔舐下感到了某种异样的心理快感。有点痒但可以接受, 思维开始模糊起来, 不自觉地夹紧了双腿, 左手顺着Kuma的背摸下去。肩胛骨摸着硌手, 刻意开玩笑说着好瘦啊真羡慕快试试从零开始的女装生活吧, 感受到对方恶意的轻咬落在胸部上, 便识趣地噤了声, 另一只手却悄悄伸到了腰侧解开了裙子调节扣。

穿了过膝袜出门真是省事多了, Kuma从胸部顺着一路舔下来, 挺起腰让对方把自己的半裙褪到膝盖。余光瞟到那堆团在一起交叠着的格子上, 还没来得及想做完后本就不算锋利的褶线会不会散到一塌糊涂, 就先被正在抚摸自己大腿的那只手夺去了注意力。虽然这人体温还是一如既往地冷凉, 接触到的地方却确实有在好好发着热, 指尖带给自己的是奇异的酥麻感, 大概比起炎系这人是电气系。烤箱和电磁炉, 皮卡丘和火岚鼠, 感谢黑五折扣身上的胖次五条只要二十八块, 脑洞已经炸成了烟花, 却还是在Kuma把手伸进内裤时好好叫出了声。

为什么这么熟练啊, 你和前女友究竟做了多少次啊。还没来得及抱怨就又被吻住了, 呼吸随着对方手指移动的频率逐渐变得急促, 应该是终于找到了敏感点, 手指用恰到好处的力道来回揉按某一处, 突如其来感受到了足以令身体僵直的猛烈快感。想说不行了要没办法呼吸了, 一开口却是音调高了两度带着喘息的气声。这副样子有点糟糕的色气啊, 左手的动作还是没有停, 说着同样色气的台词时, 却用空闲的右手奖励般地摸了摸头。

结果你还是这副游刃有余的模样啊, 为了这种说不出口的理由暗自着恼, 咬紧下唇不许自己发出羞人的声音, 假装对游移的灵活手指毫无感觉, 却不知道在对方眼里这副毫无防备的模样像是默许了更进一步的举动。指尖的触感湿热黏腻, Kuma轻慢又小心地插入一个指节试探润滑程度, 刚伸进去便被内壁紧实地包裹起来, 和假装冷漠的表情不同, 身体凭借本能发出温暖而热情的邀请。这明显的别扭举动着实取悦了Kuma, 于是他移动手指一点点探入又缓缓抽出, 每次都状似无意地轻微摩擦刚才找到的那处敏感点, 感受每次抽离时试图夹紧自己手指的无谓努力。

想声称自己不会有感觉, 下身越发难以抑制的湿润感却背离了自己的决心。Kuma的手指在自己体内由浅至深地抽插搅动, 虽然只是微小的幅度, 但身体的触感愈加敏感, 指尖的摩擦带起快感的酥麻火花, 一步步麻痹了自己装模作样抵抗着的心神。还没来得及细究抽离时的空虚感究竟从何而来, 便又一次因为更加深入的手指发出满足的轻喘。心跳随着眼前人逐渐凑近的身体变得过速, 腿已经无意识地张开, 每次他的手贴上来时都试着挺起腰迎合, 然后如愿以偿感受到更用力挑弄的手指。抽插的速度逐渐加快, 带起羞人的水声, 直到自己终于不可抑制地发出喘息声时, 却又突然停住了动作。

一向知道他的手修长好看, 却从未想象过他的手指沾满自己体液的样子, 在暗淡灯光里隐约辨识出指端的水光, 和Kuma故作冷淡的表情。这一幕带来的背德感超出想象, 脸快要烧起来了, 随之而至的却是更甚于羞耻几倍的快感。感觉自己腰肢变得酥麻, 夹紧腿试着磨蹭, 却因为这微小快感无法满足的无边空虚而越加苦闷。想试着用手来稍微缓解这份空虚感, 手臂却被Kuma牢牢按住动弹不得, 稍仰起头, 对上了毫不掩饰欲望, 炽热深浓的视线。明明是熟悉的、看惯了好几年的脸, 却又一次感受到了心动。

应该是好好传达到了, 这次进入体内的是两根手指, 不像先前那样试探, 而是更大胆地全部探入, 重复大幅度的抽插动作, 带起湿濡的水声。眼前覆上一片阴影, 是Kuma俯下身亲吻自己, 发梢蹭在脸上, 触感刺痒却温柔。能感觉到男性的舌尖温柔舔弄自己的唇瓣, 随即深入口腔和自己的舌交缠, 交换着黏糊糊亲吻的同时, 手的动作幅度也越来越大, 开始密集地挑弄体内极为敏感的一点。不自觉弓起身子, 感觉腰部因为积累下的快感而无意识的酥麻, 在意识逐渐涣散的同时, 双腿不自觉地环住了对方的腰, 喘息着请求他放过自己, 却连自己都听出了语气里的口不对心。

Kuma的手从自己的身体里离开, 这份空虚感并没有困扰自己多久, 因为随之而来的便是男性性器抵在自己甬道入口的压迫感。Kuma稍微换了下姿势, 感觉到花径内流出的热液慢慢打湿了性器的前端。分明是一挺腰就能整根没入的姿势, 却坏心地选在这时停了下来, 用比平时低哑几分的声线询问真的已经做好准备了吗。下半身就这么停在穴口一动不动, 双手却极富技巧地继续挑逗变得敏感的胸部, 在乳尖缓慢地绕圈揉弄, 引起身体无意识的颤抖。

已经是这种箭在弦上的状况, 就算说了没准备好也不会放我走的吧, 比起为这般孩子气的恶趣味而发笑, 还是尽快解决身体内骚动的空虚感更为紧迫。稍微挪动腰部试着一点点把性器前端吞进去, 在对方再一次假装逃开的时候勾住他的腰不给他退却的机会。虽然是难得的主动, 但在看到对方了然的笑容时, 还是因为羞涩感而别开了脸。Kuma倒也没强求, 沉下身慢慢把性器没入紧窄的小穴, 性器的前端顶开紧密交叠的软肉, 温热而紧密的摩擦给两个人同时带来难以形容的刺激感。本以为很久没做过的身体会生涩而缺少反应, 却没有预想中撕裂般的疼痛, 而只是被填满的温热充实。

在确认已经足够湿润之后, Kuma慢慢挺动腰身, 感受对方身体内的湿热温软, 因为满足而发出轻微的叹息。身下的女孩鬓发散乱, 呼吸急促, 脸上泛着情欲的绯红, 手臂已经环住了自己的肩膀, 无意识地发出希望能更为靠近的讯号。俯下身再一次交换亲吻, 在感受到生涩回应时彻底抛却了自制和理性, 开始大幅度地在她身体里抽插, 连带着让床垫发出引人遐思的轻响。

微小的快感逐渐积累, 直到突破了某个临界点, 变得一发而不可收。越发昂扬的性器一次次撞进来, 每次肌肤相触都伴随着色情的拍打声。身体不可抑制地变得潮热酥软, 忍不住叫出声来, 呜咽着好厉害好舒服要死掉了, 本以为能换来稍微缓和些的动作, 却没想对方因为这份鼓励而更加急切。不知何时被Kuma紧紧抱住, 上半身紧密地贴在一起, 乳尖擦过对方胸口时传来奇妙的触感, 让两个人都不自觉颤抖。按自己平日的个性本来是要吐槽对方压在身上好重啊快挪开, 此刻却觉得肌肤相触所传达的热度是如此可靠, 不由得把对方的身体环抱得更紧。

薄汗淋漓, 一室夜色旖旎, 打破静默的只有肉体相撞的声音和饱含情欲的喘息。意识变得涣散, 感官却是过度的敏感, 已经无暇去想究竟做了多久进入了多少次, 却清楚地感受到伴随着整根插入再拔出的动作, 花径一次次被撑得更开。内壁和性器紧密摩擦, 流淌而出的爱液无声宣告着猛烈的快感。是不是连床单都要被打湿了呢, 这么迷迷糊糊地想着, 随即就因为Kuma越发猛烈的挺动而忘记了思考的内容, 取而代之的是无意识的嘶喊。被用从未有过的力道紧抱住, 眼前的光景再一次变得模糊, 生理性的泪水盈满眼眶, 听到耳边Kuma越发急促低沉的喘息声。心跳从未有过的急促, 下半身相触的地方已是一片湿泞, 感觉到性器抵在前所未有的深度不住磨蹭, 直到在她的体内彻底释放。快感满溢出来, 只记得在失神的瞬间一次次重复喊出对方的姓名。

之后的记忆变得虚浮, 已经忘掉了对方什么时候从自己的身体里抽离出去, 却记得对方拿来纸巾帮自己擦拭下半身时的轻柔力度。床单确实被打湿了, 深色的一块水迹在床单上极为显眼, 在下意识道歉之前已经被环抱住又一次倒在了床上, 再一次交换亲吻后带着久违的安心感一起入眠。

之后的事就留到醒来再讨论吧, 两人相缠的指尖直到入梦也没有分开。

(体液=血浆+组织液+淋巴, 胡乱用词的我给高中生物老师磕个头吧。)


End file.
